


Flesh Wounds

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: A kidnapping attempt shakes some sense into Cat and Kara.





	Flesh Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoplods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).



> A little something for my friend Octo. :) Not thoroughly edited, so all mistakes are mine.

“Hey,” Alex greeted Kara, still reeling from the call she’d just finished. She tucked her phone in her back pocket, biting her lip as she stepped into Kara’s apartment and shut the door behind her.

“Hey!” Kara was far cheerier than she was, traipsing to the refrigerator and grabbing a beer for Alex. “So what do you want to watch tonight? I’d be down with a movie, or we could watch Grace & Frankie…”

Breaking news animation swept across the TV and Alex moved to the couch, grabbing the remote and shutting it off. Kara would handle the news better coming from her, and Alex suspected she had more details anyway.  

Kara closed the refrigerator door with her hip. “What’s wrong? Your face is doing that scrunchy thing right before you tell me the Chinese place on the corner is out of pot stickers.”

Alex ran a hand through her hair as she met Kara at the kitchen island. “I need you to hear me, okay? You can’t just fly off freaked out.” 

Kara started to set the beer down only to hesitate, the bottle inches from the wood countertop. “What happened?”

“Promise me you won’t bolt until I’m done talking and you have all the facts.”

“Alex,” Kara growled.

“Everyone is fine. Well, not fine, but they will be. You don’t need to worry.” Alex knew not to bury the lead, not with this. 

“You’re making this way worse by not just telling me what’s going on,” Kara scolded.

“There was a kidnapping attempt in Washington DC about thirty minutes ago.” Alex watched understanding sweep over her sister, stiffening Kara’s muscles until she was rigid with fear.

“Cat?” Kara whispered.

Alex shook her head. “Carter.”

The bottle came down on the wood with a little too much force, shattering and spraying foam everywhere. Alex hopped back to avoid the glass, but she was otherwise unfazed. 

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. Shaken up, but fine, but…” Alex trailed off as Kara rounded the island and advanced on her. She knew the Grants mattered to Kara, that losing Cat to Washington was still a sore spot, but the terror in Kara’s eyes suggested feelings that ran far deeper than Alex realized.

“But what?” Kara demanded.

“Cat came home early and walked in on things. Her bodyguards took care of the trash, but some shots were fired…”

“Oh Rao.”

“Kara,” Alex soothed, “She’s going to be okay.”

“They hurt her? Did they shoot her?” Kara’s voice quivered and broke.

“Cat was grazed on her right bicep, but–” Alex blinked and wiped the hair out of her eyes, staring at the space her sister had occupied a mere second ago. The window was open now, the curtains billowing inside in Kara’s wake. “I figured that would happen.”

***

Cat slowly paced her balcony in her silk pajamas, the warm, muggy night pleasant on her skin after the chill of the hospital. Carter was sleeping, surrounded by the best protection money could buy, but Cat’s thoughts wouldn’t let her rest.

The bastards had gotten past lax building security and almost taken her boy. Neither would-be kidnapper had revealed why. Did they want money? To gain the president’s ear? To force Cat to deliver a message to the masses? She might never know, and the not knowing was driving her mad. It meant someone might try again.

She rattled the ice in her tumbler, wishing like hell the glass contained something stronger than tap water, but the drugs they’d pumped her full of made alcohol an unwise choice for now. It hardly seemed fair. Cat had almost died a few hours ago, had felt a bullet burn a path across her bicep. She deserved a scotch, damn it.

“You look like you need a hug.”

A gradual, relieved smile slipped over Cat’s lips and she turned, unsurprised to see Supergirl floating just beyond the rail of the balcony, her cape billowing behind her. “Hmm. If I’d known a little flesh wound was enough to lure the Girl of Steel to the nation’s capital for an overdue visit, I might have employed the method sooner.”

Kara touched down on the balcony. “If I’d known the Queen of All Media wanted me to visit, I’d have been here any time she asked.” She took a deep breath. “Are you okay? The hospital was locked down. I was afraid I’d cause more harm than good bullying my way inside.”

“I’m fine. Physically. Mentally might be another story.” Cat hadn’t meant to confess that, but apparently her pain medication had the side effect of loosening her tongue.

“And Carter?”

“The doctors prescribed him some Ativan. He’s sleeping. I imagine visits to my therapist are on the docket in the weeks ahead, for both of us.”

Kara sighed. “I’m so sorry, Cat.”

“Not as sorry as I am.” Cat winced as she tried to set her glass aside, forgetting about her injury until she was harshly reminded. Kara was there in an instant, wrapping her hand around the tumbler, her warm fingers brushing over Cat’s. She slipped the glass free and put it on the rail.

“I should never have sold CatCo,” Cat murmured, startling them both as the truth slipped out. “Olivia asked me to a serve, and I thought I couldn’t refuse, but… I should have. I should have stayed in National City.”

“You wanted to dive.”

“Into new adventures, not the cesspool of American politics. There isn’t one person in this godforsaken city I trust. All these vultures would sell out their own mother for backroom deal.” Cat flicked her wrist at the Capitol Building, glowing in the night beyond the Lincoln and Washington monuments in the distance.

“Wouldn’t you?” Kara teased, arching an eyebrow.

Cat shrugged. Kara had her there. Cat would sell her mother for a lot less. “So mothers were a poor choice, but you get my drift.”

“What about the president?”

“She’s Durlan. She doesn’t count.”

Kara smiled sadly. “Is the grass all that greener in National City though? More than once during our balcony chats you complained about the board, your employees, the city...”

“You’re there,” Cat confessed, and Kara’s breath caught at the admission. “So I’d say that’s one point in National City’s favor.”

“Cat…”

“My life was better with you in it, Kara. Whether you were arguing with me over headlines or saving the city from an alien attack, you never bored me.”

Kara’s throat rippled as she swallowed. “One perk of being in the president’s inner circle, huh? Knowing who I am? Who Superman is?” 

Cat closed her eyes, relieved to have the truth between them. At least something had gone her way tonight besides not dying. “I already knew. There’s the cute little scar,” Cat poked the one on Kara’s forehead with her left hand, “and the fact you wear the same earrings,” her fingers slipped over the shell of Kara’s ear to fondle one of the small disks in question.

“A scar and earrings? Seriously?”

“They were further proof.” Cat’s touch drifted to Kara’s jaw and lingered. She was just the distraction Cat needed to forget about this day, about all the dumb choices she’d made. Never mind Kara had been the impetus for most of them as Cat fled from her feelings, running away to the other side of the country.

Kara’s eyes darkened, and her hand slid up Cat’s silk-clad arm to grip her wrist, holding her there. “Then what gave me away?”

“The way you make me feel. How I can feel just as safe and protected with Kara Danvers as I do with Supergirl.”  
   
Kara bit her lip, her blue eyes searching Cat’s. “Is protected the only thing I make you feel?” 

Cat wondered if honesty was contagious tonight, or maybe a brush with death had simply shaken sense into them. “There might be… other things. Things I worried were… inappropriate.” She smiled as Kara leaned into her touch.

“You love being inappropriate,” Kara reminded her.

“I do,” Cat agreed, tilting her chin up to capture warm lips in a searing kiss. 

When they parted, both breathless, Kara leaned her forehead against Cat’s. “Come back to me. Nothing has been the same since you left.”

“I sold CatCo…”

“Then build another company. A better one. Show the world how it’s done - twice.”

Cat didn’t deny a thrill at the idea, but having Kara back in her life, if they could be more, was infinitely more tempting. 

“I’ll think about it,” she murmured, knowing she’d write her resignation tomorrow. Carter would be thrilled.

Kara eased closer, pressing Cat into the rail. “Anything I can do to tip the odds in National City’s favor?” 

“You’re a smart woman, Supergirl. I’m sure you’ll think of something.”


End file.
